1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a packaging tray, a packaging body, and the like.
2. Related Art
In recent years, inkjet printers are known as an example of liquid ejection apparatuses. Generally, inkjet printers can perform printing onto a print medium such as paper by directing jets of ink from a print head toward the print medium. With respect to such printers, in recent years, a configuration is known in which an external ink supply apparatus (liquid supply apparatus) is connected to the printer in order to stably supply ink to the print head (see JP-A-2009-202346, for example).
In an external ink supply apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2009-202346, ink contained in an ink pack, which is an example of a liquid container, is supplied to a print head via an ink tube. This ink pack is flexible and is used in a state in which the ink pack is suspended from a support. If such an ink pack is provided with a handle portion (handle), the ink pack is easy to deal with. JP-A-2007-83497 discloses an ink pack tray (packaging tray) that absorbs an impact on an ink pack during conveyance of the ink pack. However, the ink pack disclosed in JP-A-2007-83497 is not provided with a handle portion. A liquid container provided with a handle portion has the problem in that some contrivance is necessary with respect to the distribution form from the standpoint of protecting the liquid container against breakage.